Obsession
by Shuunen
Summary: Et si l'histoire était inversée ?


Obsession - Chapitre premier.

- Mais papa ! Insistais-je

- Il n'y a pas de mais Edward, tu vas chez ta mère à Forks. Il est temps de te prendre en main, tu vois bien que rien ne va à Phoenix. Tu n'aimes pas les gens la bas, tu détestes cette ville, tu le sais autant que moi. De plus, c'est bientôt la rentrée, tu vas avoir un nouveau départ à présent, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal. Me répliqua mon père

Je ne répondis pas, il avait raison. Toute ces lumières susceptibles de te faire devenir aveugle, ces grattes ciels, et ces gens qui ne vivent que de débauches, qui ne sont intéressés que par l'argent, que par les choses qui brillent, toute l'agitation la bas m'écoeurait. Je me fis donc raison, je déménage aujourd'hui pour Forks, une petite ville, tranquille et calme, simple. Perdu dans mes reflexions je ne me rendis pas compte que la petite citroën rouge été arrivée à destination. Je scrutais les alentours j'y voyais ma mère, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis longtemps, depuis que mes parents avaient divorcés. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle me faisait signe de la main. Je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue, je descendis de la voiture. Mon père me confia mes valises, un soupson de tristesse dans la voix, il me dit.

- Tu vas me manquer fiston.. mais tu sais que je fais ça pour ton bien, tu sera beaucoup mieux ici. Ca va te changer de Phoenix, tu sera moins tendu et stressé, tu verras les gens sont bien la bas. Et Renée est adorable tu le sais très bien.

- Oui, je l'espère. Oui maman est adorable. Toi aussi tu vas me manquer papa. Réussis-je à dire

Il me prit dans les bras, me tapotant le dos. Il se diriga vers sa voiture, je lui adressais un dernier signe de la main. Il me le rendit, il me dit quelque chose que j'étais incapable d'entendre, je déduisais qu'il me disait à bientôt. J'attendis que la petite voiture disparaisse dans le petit chemin sinueux que j'avais emprunté avec mon père quelque secondes avant, avec lui. Quand je ne vis plus la petite tâche rouge, j'eu une boule dans la gorge, un sentiment d'abandon. Je me raclais la gorge, j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

- Eddie-chou ! Comme tu m'as manqué, viens faire un bisou à ta maman !

- Les ennuis commencent ... dis-je d'une voix inaudible

- Quoi Eddie ? Tu as dis quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas entendu, me confia t-elle, confuse

- Ce n'est pas grave Maman, je disais juste que toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mentis-je

- Oh, c'est vrai ?! Je suis contente de te revoir, allez viens je t'ai préparé à manger, allez entres entres ! Dépéches toi Edward ! Rala ma mère

- Oui oui, c'est bon Maman, j'arrive... tu sais les valises c'est lourd, répondis-je

J'entra dans la petite maison, une odeur de chou-fleur se dégageait, super je n'aime pas ça. La journée promettait d'aller de pis en pis. Je me débrouillais tant bien que mal avec mes deux valises pleines à craquer, et montais à l'étage les déposer dans ma chambre. Je parcourais le long couloir qui donnait jusque ma chambre, et j'ouvris la porte. Depuis le temps que j'habitais chez mon père, rien n'avait changé, il y avait même mon ancien poster pokémon accroché au mur. Je ne pus m'empécher de décrocher un sourire en le voyant, cette pièce me rappelait tellement de souvenirs. J'ouvris la fenêtre, car l'odeur de renfermé me picotait le nez. Je me penchais à la fenêtre, j'avais une belle vue. Au loin je voyais un grand immeuble et en déduisait qu'il s'agissait de mon futur lycée, j'y percevais un tas d'habitations, et surtout plein d'arbres, de verdure. J'y distinguait une forêt, elle était.. fascinante. Les branches des arbres réagissaient au vent, engendrant une mélodie douce qui me berca. Les yeux fermés depuis un moment, je ne me rendis pas compte qu'on m'observait, je me retourna et vis ma mère, un sourire en coin.

- Alors Eddie-Chou, on se plait chez Maman ?

- Oui Maman... mais s'il te plait rends moi un service... arrêtes de m'appeller Eddie-Chou, c'est génant et... euh... idiot.

- Euh, oui d'accord, Eddie-ch.. euh je veux dire Edward ! Bredouilla ma mère

- Merci Maman. Alors, on descend manger ? demandais-je

Elle me sourit en guise de réponse, fit volte-façe, et traversa la pièce. J'attendis qu'elle parte, avant de quitter la pièce à mon tour afin de jetter un dernier coup d'oeil à cette forêt qui me fascinait quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, je descendis, ma mère avait déjà dressé la table. Elle était assise à sa place de toujours. Je la rejoigna. Nous mangâmes en silence, jusqu'à ce que ma mère rompt le silence.

- Dis moi Edward, est-ce que tu es content d'être parti de Phoenix ? Enfin de changer de vie...

- Euh.. j'avoue que ça me rend un peu triste de devoir changer comme ça tout à coup de vie. Mais je pense que je vais me plaire ici, les alentours sont très beaux. J'ai hâte de voir les gens qui y habitent. Changer d'environnement et de mentalités ne me fera rien, au contraire, je suis impatient de découvrir Forks. Avouais-je

- Je suis contente alors, tu sais très bien que Charlie et moi voulons que ton bonheur.

- Oui Maman, je le sais, merci. Répondis-je séchement.

Bien qu'il faisait ça pour moi, je restais amer. La manière dont mon père m'avait annoncé la nouvelle, ce changement brutal... bien qu'il commencait peu à peu à me plaire. Je restâme un bon moment dans mes pensées. Et si je n'aimais pas Forks? Et si c'était pire que Phoenix? Pardonerais-je à mon père? Je priâme afin que cela n'arrive pas.

- Maman si ça te ne dérange pas, je vais aller me promener dans la forêt, je l'ai vue à ma fenêtre tout à l'heure et je la trouve très belle. J'aimerais y faire un tour, je peux y aller ?

- Bien sur ! Ne reviens pas tard surtout, il est déjà 17h.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman, je ferais attention.

Je lui adressais un sourire, et me dirigeais vers l'entrée. Dehors le vent soufflait fort, tant mieux. Je restais ainsi, me délectant du vent sur mon visage, il me foutait, peu importe. Revenant à mes pensées et à ma promesse, j'allais en direction de la forêt, quand je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas le chemin, voyant un passant au loin, je m'approchais de lui et lui demandais le chemin. Il m'adressa un regard dur et froid, et me répondis d'aller en direction de l'Est, et que ce n'était pas très loin. Je le scrutais, il semblait bizarre... inhumain... il avait le teint livide, des yeux très noirs qui contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau, et une musculature impressionante. Percevant mon attention, il poussa un petit grognement bizarre, je me ressaisissais. Je le remerciais, et filais vers la forêt qui m'attendait impatiamment. Je marchais nonchallement en direction de l'Est tout en me rappelant l'étrange homme que j'avais rencontré, il était bizarre je le savais. Ca m'intriguait. Tout à coup, cette pensée se volatilisa, j'étais arrivé à l'entrée de la forêt, elle me submergea, elle était si belle et... si vivante. Elle m'attirait encore plus que lorsque je la regardais de ma fenêtre. Je me sentais appelé, hypnotisé par elle, je marchais ainsi confus par les sentiments qui m'envahissaient. Un sentiment de fascination intense, les yeux luisants, mon émotion était à son comble, j'avancais lentement, très doucement pour ne pas déranger l'aura de la forêt. J'entendais le chuchotement des bêtes sauvages qui habitaient en ces lieux, de la mélodie des arbres qu'engendrait le vent. Il était froid et violent, mais paradoxalement il était doux, il me ravivait, il ravivait ce qui avait été trop longtemps enfoui au fond de moi. Plongé dans mon extase, je ne me rendis pas compte que je n'étais pas seul. Je voyais difficilement au loin une créature mi bête mi femme, elle se déplacait très rapidement, agilement, elle était d'une dextérité incroyable. Tout à coup, elle monta à un arbre, et monta tout en haut, je commencais à prendre peur. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela ? Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je décidais de partir au plus vite, une boule à la gorge causé par le stress, je me dépéchais de sortir de la forêt. Heureusement, je n'étais pas allé bien loin, je retrouvais le chemin très facilement. Continuant à marcher vite, voir à courir, je continuais mon trajet si court mais si long qui menait jusqu'à chez moi. Tout à coup, j'entendis un grognement sourd qui me fit sursauter. J'avancais de plus en plus vite, je n'étais plus qu'à quelques minutes de chez moi. Je voyais des regards se poser sur moi, ils devaient certainement se demander pourquoi je détalais ainsi mais peu importe j'étais terrorisé. J'arrivais enfin chez moi, essuyait les goutes de sueur qui perlaient sur mon front, et ouvrais la porte. Ma mère m'attendait, le regard vide. Je jettais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il était 19h. J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.


End file.
